Loosely coupled wireless power systems include a power transfer unit (e.g., a charging device) and one or more power receive units (e.g., a cellphone, a laptop, etc.) to be charged. When non-compliant objects are present within the charging region of the power transfer unit, electrical energy may be lost in the wireless power system. The lost electrical energy may harm a user, damage a device or object, start a fire, etc. As such, it is desirable to detect when the power system experiences a loss in power and to respond appropriately.